


the roles we play

by creeps_hoodie (Micah_Mell)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke Lohst Deserves Better, Character Analysis, Character Study, Chloe Valentine Has Feelings, Christine Canigula Appreciation, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jenna Rolan Needs Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/creeps_hoodie
Summary: The roles we play and how we feel about them—Short character analyses for the BMC cast (in no specific order)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. chloe valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t claim these to be good studies, but I need to get them out of my system so here we are
> 
> The characters’ tags will be added as I write their analyses

Chloe Valentine is perfect.

She gets what she wants, when she wants it. And she makes sure of that.

But the reputation of the _popular bitch_ isn’t so easy to uphold. She knows this firsthand.

It’s imperative that she stays on top of the trends in fashion and recent gossip.

That is _crucial_ , because she knows they’ll see a flaw. They always do. Hers wouldn’t counted as exceptions, and she knows it.

Chloe Valentine has a constant need to feel adored, because if she isn’t, that means she’s unimportant. And she’d hate to lose her high status.

She’d hate to admit this, but it scares her to think about becoming nothing. Simply a person who nobody cares about.

A person who nobody looks at and thinks they’re something worth admiring.

No, she’d rather pretend she has no fears, because fears mean flaws. And she can’t be flawed.

Not in the eyes of the public.

Chloe Valentine is seen as the prima donna, always acting high and mighty, like she’s better than everyone else.

So, to achieve her status, she puts down Brooke. To show that her actions don’t fall short on anybody. If they did, that’d be a weakness.

And high school thrives off pointing out other students’ weak points.  
  


It’s manipulation. Chloe knows it’s wrong, but she continues anyway. Just so she can fuel her need to be admired.

Deep down, somewhere, she supposes that she envies Brooke. Brooke Lohst is a sweet soul. Even when Chloe belittles her, she still sticks around.

She doesn’t insult her back or disparage her name.

She stays.

Chloe Valentine is confident and only deserves the best.

Sure, it’d be nice to just be herself at times, but that’s just unachievable. She’s made out to be the one that is crass and confident.

And, often times, the one who can get anybody she wants.

And, for that reason, she continues chasing Jake. Because Jake Dillinger is the model for a perfect guy, her supposed soulmate.

Two perfect people in a happy relationship.

But Chloe doesn’t actually want him in that regard. She may have at one point, but that ship has sailed.

As much as she’d love to give up the ghost and focus on something she’s actually interested in, she just can’t.

It’s a part of being her now.

Chloe Valentine wishes that she didn’t have to be this way, she really does.

She wishes she weren’t constantly under the watchful eye of the student body.

She wishes she didn’t have to constantly humiliate others.

She wishes she weren’t scared of embracing her fears.

She wishes she didn’t have to pretend so much.

Chloe wishes she were perfect.

But Chloe Valentine is not as perfect as she makes herself out to be.


	2. christine canigula

Christine Canigula is the most optimistic girl you’ll ever know.

She seems to glow as she passes by in the halls.

She seems to radiate as she smiles.

She seems to give off the most positive vibes you’ve ever felt.

That never seems to waver, and she knows it. She knows other people’s impression of her, and she won’t deny that it’s true.

The bubbly girl that always wears colorful outfits and cute dresses and maxi-skirts.

The star actress of Middleborough High, the girl that’s keeping the drama department from falling apart.

Some may say that her enthusiasm for theatre is over-the-top, but she lets those comments go in one ear and out the other.

But obviously, one can’t _always_ be happy. They can simply put on a show.

Christine Canigula does not have happiness as a constant in her life.

Yes, it’s true that she tries her best to stay positive, but that can’t always extend out to her own mental positivity.

This just means that she stays optimistic for other people, she’s always there for them when they need that extra boost of encouragement.

So, she’s feels down sometimes. But so does everybody else! For the most part, Christine is grounded.

Christine Canigula is confident and self-assured.

During auditions, she’s always the best one to perform.

But that confidence is mostly correlated to the stage. The second she’s on the stage, she loses herself and fits into a different role.

A new, unfamiliar, interesting life that she gets the privilege to play out!

It’s not as if she hates her life, she’s actually pretty comfortable where she is. But at the same time, she doesn’t feel like she truly knows herself.

She still needs time to figure things out about herself. And that’s okay! No teenager fully understands themselves, and she’s no exception.

She just needs time.

Christine Canigula isn’t often the center of attention.

On the stage, of course, she always seems to catch the attention of others. And it seems outside of the play, people converse with her about recent roles she’s played or how well she played them.

Which is completely fine, in fact, she welcomes that kind of attention! But sometimes she wishes she were the center of attention in general.

Maybe she’ll make an impact on somebody someday.

For now, she’s satisfied enough with how things are in that regard.

But, Christine Canigula does wish life were easier sometimes.  
  


It’s embarrassing for her to confess, but she’s not always up for a challenge.

Life would be easier if people understood her better, if she didn’t sometimes get nervous for play rehearsal, or if she had better control of her focus.

Life would be easier if she didn’t want an easy life.

Yet, Christine still finds herself, zoning out, and thinking about how different she’d be if her life was another way.

Like, if she chose another interest over theatre, or if she dedicated more time to figuring out aspects of her life that have begun to confuse her.

But she’ll never really know how that’d be.

So, Christine has accepted that she still needs figuring out.

That she’s different than most students at school.

That she’s not always happy.

That’s just what makes her Christine Canigula, and she’s proud of what she’s accomplished this far!


	3. jenna rolan

Jenna Rolan is constantly known as the official gossip of Middleborough.

She’s always the one to go to when you want to know someone else’s business. The one you talk to when you discover a new rumor around the school.

She’s always popular until she has nothing to say.

Jenna always seems to be casted into the sidelines, never pulled back into the foreground until they want to extract any and all details about the latest scandal from her.

While she’s very good at what she does, she wishes this weren’t what she’s popular for.

Jenna Rolan feels weighed down by all the rumors she’s spread.

It’s exhilarating while it’s happening; People rushing to get all the details.

People actually paying attention to her.

People knowing she exists.

But it doesn’t last forever, which wears her down.

The high she gets from this short time isn’t worth how she feels afterward, she’s come to realize. It’s painful, but it’s true. 

She’s just disposable in the eyes of her peers.

Jenna Rolan is constantly lonely.

Sure, Chloe hangs around her, but it’s only so she can wait for a new story to rehash and retell to Brooke, not letting Jenna speak about it herself.

She doesn’t truly have friends, nobody really _knows_ her.

Jenna’s life is mysterious, yet nobody seems to be interested in figuring her out. 

They’re desperate to know everyone’s business but hers.

She’s even thought of purposefully spreading a rumor about herself so she’d have all the attention on her longer. All eyes on Jenna Rolan.

Unfortunately, she knows well enough to know that wouldn’t do any favors for her. That attention would quickly turn negative, and that’s not what she’s seeking.

No, what she wants is positive attention. Admiration. Adoring friends that hang off her every word, but not the kind that she usually spills.

She wishes that were possible, but she knows it’s not.

She’s just not captivating enough on her own.

Jenna Rolan wishes she weren’t always pushed into the background.

She wishes she were good enough for friends.

She wishes she didn’t feel so alone.

She wishes she weren’t only a source of news to people.  
  


Jenna Rolan is more than just a gossip, but that’s constantly overlooked.


	4. brooke lohst

Brooke Lohst is the nicest popular girl you’ll know.

She’s always willing to help anyone that she sees struggling, not just her friends.

Brooke has never really intentionally hurt her peers. That’s just part of her nature as a person. That’s how people know her.

Some also say she’s a bit naive.

Brooke Lohst is very trusting.

She’s always believed that if she’s nice, then others will return with the same intentions.

She still holds this belief, even when people return with a less-than kind remarks.

_Quit trying to seek attention, Brooke. It’s not a good look._

Because apparently, the nice ones are always the worst underneath.

Brooke’s never understood that mindset.

All she wants is to help and care for others, but every time someone rejects that help, her patience gets broken down a little more.

People don’t seem to get that some people are genuine, and unfortunately for her, those are the people Brooke tries to help the most.

Brooke Lohst doesn’t have insecurities.

Yes, some people seem to think that populars always love themselves, always have perfect lives, and always get their way.

Brooke tries to hold true to this belief, because she doesn’t want to show any vulnerability.

All that does is push down her feelings deep down inside, causing them to eat away at her, little by little.

She constantly compares herself to Chloe, her best friend, because she exudes confidence.

Brooke does not.

Brooke is fragile, and everyone knows it. That’s why they take advantage of her kindness.

She knows they do this, yet she doesn’t quit.

She wants people to like her, tell her that she has nothing to be insecure about, and that she’s perfect the way she is.

But instead, she gets people putting her down, telling her she’s way too excited about something or reprimanding her about having her own thoughts and opinions.

Brooke Lohst wishes she were treated better.

Chloe always twists her in such a way that Brooke can’t help but always agree with her. Even when she thinks the complete opposite.

Chloe always acts like she thinks one thing, but immediately turns it around when Brooke chirps up along with her.

Chloe judges Brooke for her interests when they’re different from her own, patronizes her for her clothing, and makes sure Brooke is seen in a lesser light than her.

Brooke Lohst should hate Chloe.

But she doesn’t. She doesn’t even blame her, even if she has a million reasons to.

Brooke knows that deep underneath all of Chloe’s judgements and condescending remarks, she’s just as insecure and afraid as herself.

She knows most of her peers are, even if they don’t want to show it.

So she stays with Chloe, because if she doesn’t, she feels like they’ll both be even more lonely than before.

It all circles back to her need to care for others.

Brooke Lohst wishes she had less empathy.

She wishes she were more confident.

She wishes she were strong enough to speak her mind.  
  


But Brooke Lohst is soft at heart.

So she’ll just hide these feelings away, meekly hoping that one day her boundless compassion will pay off.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to do this since I felt like I needed to reflect on certain parts of the cast
> 
> This is mostly for me, but I’m posting it because I like having my writings archived


End file.
